Twist The Knife
by GhostessMostess
Summary: Sila Tabris,one of the two remaining Grey Wardens left in Ferelden,has the weight of defeating the Archdemon on her shoulders.Not to mention a strange power she is slowly learning about, two guys she's slowly falling for, and the task of gathering an army. Will love get in the way of saving Ferelden? Will she see her quest through to the end? Rated M for language, and adult themes.


~Prologue~

My eyes slowly closed as I laid there in bed. Darkness swirled about until I saw a red glowing light. It was blood...blood **everywhere**. An ocean of blood with monstrous humanoid creatures swimming through it. Pieces of flesh floated in the blood and the creatures dove after them, their jaws agape. I suddenly found myself standing on a jagged cliff with a silver sword in one hand ,and a jeweled dagger in the other. A hulking demonic dragon rose up from the middle of all the gore and gave a bone-chilling roar.

I started to shake with fear until I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to gaze into a pair of enchanting golden eyes. It was an elven man, cause of his pointed ears. I could barely see his face in the darkness, but I could make out a tattoo that resembled three claw marks on the right side of his face. "Have faith my dear." he whispered seductively in my ear. He grabbed my waist tightly from behind and jumped off the edge of the cliff hanging onto me. As we fell I heard a flapping sound. The man had sprouted giant black feathery wings. Instead of falling we were flying..flying towardsthe dragon.

It ferociously roared at our presence. I instinctively steadied my weapons, **knowing** that it had to die. "Let me go." I commanded the elven man. He breathed heavily and his soft lips brushed my cheek. "As you desire." he said as he let go, launching me at the dragon. I gave a mighty shout and readied my sword and dagger. I spiraled towards the dragon with my weapons pointed, waiting for impact. Until I heard a familiar voice...

~Ch. 1: Beautiful Bride~

"Wake up, cousin! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" a familiar voice chirped, waking me from my slumber. "Uggh...just a bit longer" I groaned. "Come on! Don't make me use cold water!" the voice insisted. My eyes popped open to see my cousin, Shianni, hovering over me. The only thing that was more noticeable than her bright, red hair was the happy ,childish smirk that she was giving me. "Guess what day it is!" she grinned. I wrinkled up my nose at her breath, the stench of alcohol filling my nostrils. "According to your breath it's get-drunk-before-noon day." I grunted. "No you idiot! It's your wedding day! You're getting married today and so is Soris." she scoffed. "Your groom, Nelaros, he's here early!" she practically squealed. "Already? Then I guess I don't have a choice." I sighed. "That's the spirit! Well..sort of. All right, all right! I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh and Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside. So move it!" she sang as she pranced out of the room. Soris, my other cousin, and I were to have a double wedding that day. I wasn't thrilled at all because of two reasons. First of all, this marriage was arranged by my father. Secondly, I had never even met my betrothed.

I pulled my dress out of a chest in the corner and slipped it on. I gazed at myself in the dirty mirror on the wall. My dark brown hair covered my pointed ears quite well and flowed down to my shoulders. Yes, I am elven. Everyone that lived in our community was, the humans alienated us there, I suppose that's why everyone called it the Alienage. Elves used to be slaves to humans until Andraste, the Makers prophet, freed them from slavery over two hundred years ago. The elves split up though. The ones that accepted the human ways came to live in cities and villages as second-class citizens alongside the humans. The ones who were fiercely proud of the elven ways came to be known as the Dalish, and move from place to place deep within the forests. Unfortunately, humans usually treated us like dirt. I snapped back to the present and looked at my dress. The white rhinestone-embedded piece of cloth clung to me, and was careful not to hide any of my curves. My pale ivory skin almost glowed in the candlelight, and my big brown eyes seemed to be bright orange. I smeared some magenta lip paint on my lips, and smacked them together. I trotted into the main room where my father, Cyrion, was waiting to talk to me.

"Ah, my little girl. It's the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could've been here." my father said grimly. His solemn expression had always been there ever since my mother had died. "Me too father. Well, what should I be doing?" I asked quizzically. "All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape." he said half-jokingly. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." I remarked. "Oh and one more thing my dear. Your martial training...the sword play ,and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed." he said. "It's not that important anyhow." I said numbly. "We don't want to seem like trouble-makers after all. Adaia made that mistake.." he said quickly. My brow furrowed at the mention of mothers death. "The humans who killed her made a bigger one." I growled. "Our world is full of so many injustices." he said sadly. "Go on then. Soris is no doubt waiting for you." he said hurrying me off. I nodded the opened the door to the Alienage.

I gazed at the stony, dusty path ,and heard drunken louts singing about the wedding. Drunkenness, crime, and poverty were common here. The boarded-up houses and shacks seemed to declare the poverty of the Alienage. The only thing that had any beauty or significance was Vhenadahl, which means "tree of the people" in elvish. Every Alienage has one, but ours towered above us like some magnificent giant. I jogged up to Soris who was leaning on a pole patiently. With his dark red hair and fancy suit I could imagine that his fiancé would feel very fortunate. "Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence, together?" he smirked. "Don't worry it'll be fine." I said reassuringly. "Easy for you to say! Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse." he frowned. "Well looks aren't everything." I said dryly. "She's not ugly, exactly...I don't know. Maybe it's just nerves. Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say I do." he said hastily.

As Soris and I were walking we saw Shianni ,and the other bridesmaids. She waved and beckoned for us to come over. They didn't seem to notice the three human men that approached them. One of the men stepped forward to grab one of the bridesmaids. She let of a shrill cry of surprise and ran behind us. "It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." the man laughed. "Savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable." he hissed pointing at Shianni. "Touch me and I'll gut you ,you pig!" Shianni yelled. He laughed and slapped the elf beside her unconscious. I clenched my fists tightly. These disgusting, snotty pigs had no right to even be here. "I know what you're thinking ,but maybe we shouldn't get involved." Soris said after observing the expression on my face. "Objection noted. Now get out of my way." I growled. Suddenly the leader of the human men strode up to me. "What's this? Another lovely one to keep me company?" he said with a disgusting grin. "Dream on ,human." I sneered ,sticking out my tongue. "Ha! Do you have any idea who I am?" he growled as he moved menacingly closer. Shianni appeared all of a sudden with a bottle in her hand. While he turned to look at her, she whacked him across the face with the bottle. He fell to the ground with a thud much to my relief. One of his goons yelled "Are you insane? This is Vaughn Urien! The Arl of Denerim's son!" "W-what? Oh Maker.." Shianni said covering her face with her hands. "Maybe his father should've taught him better manners then." I remarked coolly to the goon. "You've got a lot of nerve knife-ears! This will go badly for you." he squawked. The goons then slung Vaughn over their shoulders and slinked off.

Soris reluctantly assured Shianni that nothing would come of it. She just as reluctantly agreed ,and went to get cleaned up. "Is everything all right?" a soft voice asked. We turned to see two elves, one a woman, and the other a man. The woman who asked, reminded me of a mouse. Mostly because of her small stature, and pointy ears which poked out prominently. The man was much better-looking than her. He had pale radiant skin and equally pale blonde hair. His light blue eyes took me in and he smiled. I felt myself blush and my eyes widen a little. "Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early." Soris chuckled nervously. He paused. "Um. Well let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora my betrothed." Soris said directing me towards the mouse girl. "And this handsome man must be Nelaros." I said with unusual boldness. "And you must be the lovely Sila Tabris. I'm a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed." Nelaros beamed in a light voice. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss." Soris quickly said, then walked to the side with Valora. Nelaros and I awkwardly stood there for a minute until he decided to break the silence. "Well...here we are. Are you nervous?" he asked. "I was until I met you." I blurted as I mentally smacked myself in the head. "I'll spend every waking moment learning how to make you happy." he replied sweetly. Before I could react, Soris and Valora then came back. Soris rushed us off to let Valora and Nelaros prepare.

"Don't look now ,but we have another problem." Soris said as we neared Vhenadahl. "What do you mean?" I asked. " Another human just walked in. Could be one of Vaughn's or just a random trouble-maker." he said pointing to a figure near the Alienage entrance. As I squinted my eyes the figure turned out to be an armored human man with a sword and dagger hilted on his back. He had black hair, a beard, and dark tan skin. It was interesting as to how he was standing, as if he were waiting for someone. "Right. Let's go talk to him." I replied. "Let's do this quickly." Soris sighed.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." the man said in a deep voice with a polite bow. I sighed "Thanks, but please leave. I'd rather avoid any unpleasantness." "What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?" he asked. "Please. You can't be **that **thickheaded." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving. "he said calmly. I gritted my teeth "I will ask you once more, politely. Please leave." He cocked an eyebrow. "And I refuse yet again. Now what?" "Fine. Maybe we can compromise." I said mimicking his calm behavior. Valendrian, the elder of the Alienage, suddenly approached us. "She keeps her composure even when facing down an unknown and armed human. A true gift wouldn't you say Valendrian?" the strange man said. "I would say that the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades." Valendrian remarked, narrowing his eyes at me for a second. "It's good to see you again my old friend. It's been far too long." he said to the man. "You know this human, elder?" Soris asked confused. "May I present Duncan. Head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden." the elder said. "What's a Grey Warden?" I asked curiously. "They are an order of great warriors, child. Sworn to protect our world from the darkspawn." Valendrian said proudly.

I had heard stories of the darkspawn as a child. They were twisted cannibalistic creatures, reflections of mages who tried to take over the heavens, but instead were cast back to the earth by the Maker as darkspawn. They had formed armies before, called Blight's, and tried to take over the world. They were defeated centuries ago, and driven underground. When Valendrian asked Duncan what he was doing there, he said that he was looking for a recruit to join the Grey Wardens. He also said that a Blight had begun , and that King Cailan had summoned the Grey Wardens to fight the growing darkspawn horde alongside his armies. "Yes..I had heard the news. Still this is an awkward time. There is to be a wedding..two in fact." Valendrian replied. "So I see. By all means attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait for now." Duncan said. Valendrian then rushed Soris and I to take our places at the wedding. As I hurried off I glanced back and saw Duncan staring after me. "What the hell does he want with me?"I thought to myself angrily.

There was a crowd gathered around the platform in the middle of the Alienage. It was normally where people got publically executed, but today Soris and I were to get married on it. "Just lovely." I sarcastically muttered. Valendrian, a priestess, Valora, Nelaros, as well as Shianni and the bridesmaids stood in their places, waiting for us. I started to get nervous as I walked up the platform. My heart started to beat rapidly as I saw the crowd staring up at us. Valendrian gave a boring speech about tradition and commitment as soon as Soris and I stood by out fiancés. After Valendrian was done, the priestess thanked him ,and started to recite our vows. Until, the disgusting human pig..Vaughn strode up with his goons and about six guards. He grabbed Valora and tossed her to one of the goons. "Milord! This is a wedding!" the priestess protested. Vaughn ignored her and turned his attention to Shianni and the bridesmaids. "We're here for a good time. Aren't we boys?"he hissed. "Just a good time with the ladies!" his goons laughed. Vaughn then started picking out women like he was in a candy store. "Let's take those two. The one in the tight dress and where's the bitch that bottled me?" Vaughn asked looking about. "Over here Lord Vaughn!" one of the goons laughed grabbing Shianni. I clenched my fists and my eyes narrowed. These slugs needed to fuck off. Vaughn then turned his gaze in my direction. "And I see the pretty bride." he grinned wickedly, nearing me. Nelaros stepped in front of me. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you." Nelaros said protectively. " I won't let them take Shianni!" I cried. "Ah...yes. Such a well-formed little thing." Vaughn said as he eyed me up and down. "You villains!" Nelaros shouted as Vaughn pushed him out of the way. "Now that's quite enough. I'm sure we all want to avoid further..um..unpleasantness." he sneered at me. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll kill you." I growled. "Ha! This one has spirit!" he chuckled evilly. "Oh..we are going to have some fun!" he laughed. I didn't know that one of his goons had snuck up behind me. I felt unexpected pain then unconsciousness.

I woke up in a room which I guessed to be in a nobles estate. Shianni hovered over me, a worried expression on her face. I heard the repetitive prayers for our safety from a crying bridesmaid. "Owww!" I yelped as I rubbed my head. "You usually dodge better than that. This one will hurt for a while." Shianni said. She helped me up as Valora started to speak. "They locked us in here till that bastard...is ready for us." Valora said shakily. "Then we need to get out of here!" I declared ,trying not to panic. "Forgive me if I don't hold my breath, but the door is locked, solid and we're unarmed!" one of the bridesmaids whined. The other one started praying again. The bridesmaids and Valora thought that we should do what they want and forget that it ever happened. Shianni thought that we should resist and fight back. Suddenly we heard footsteps moving towards the door. "If you see a chance. Take it." I said calmly.

The door burst open and about six guards with drawn swords stood before us. "Hello wenches. We're your escorts to Lord Vaughn's little party." the ugliest one said, which I assumed was the captain. "Stay away from us!" the praying bridesmaid screamed. In a flash of red and a terrible slashing sound, she was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Y-you killed her!" the other bridesmaid cried. "I guess that's what happens when you try teaching elven whores some respect." the guard captain chuckled sadistically. Four of the guards dragged everyone off except me. The two remaining guards were ordered to stay behind and bind me. "Be a good little wench or you'll end up like you friend here." one of them said mockingly. "Try it and see what parts you lose first." I said as I narrowed my eyes. "She's spirited! Lord Vaughn's gonna enjoy breakin' her." the other guard laughed. "H-hello? Sila?" a voice asked meekly. It was Soris, and he had a sword in one hand. "Oh look. A little elfling with a stolen sword." one of the guards smirked, and neared him. Soris suddenly slid the sword to me. The years of martial training with my mother came to my mind as I grabbed the pommel of the sword. I picked it up and a malicious grin grew on my face. I deftly threw the sword up in the air and caught it with expert precision. "Oh shit..." the guards cursed as I pointed the blade at them.

They charged at me with their swords aimed and their shields steadied. I quickly dodged their clumsy attacks and nimbly stepped behind them. I quickly backstabbed one, his blood splattered my wedding dress, and dripped down my sword. The other guard landed a lucky hit on me from his shield, knocking me to the ground. In a fast movement I stunned him with a paralyzing kick to his crotch. He fell on the floor in shock and cracked his skull open. His eyes rolled up in his head and he died.

Soris ran up to me with a concerned look on his face. "I can't believe they killed her!" he frowned staring down at the corpse of the bridesmaid. "You all right? T-they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked. "I'm fine. Where'd you get that sword?" I asked, standing up. "That Grey Warden..Duncan. He gave Nelaros and me a sword and crossbow. He said he couldn't come with us. Said something about the Grey Wardens staying neutral." Soris said. "Nelaros is here?" I asked. "Yeah. He's guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him." he exclaimed. I smiled inwardly at Nelaros's noble intentions. "Let's go try to rescue Shianni and the others too before something bad happens!" I said hurriedly. Soris agreed and we set off.

We walked into a dining room where a couple of off-duty guards were stuffing their faces. "What are you doing with a weapon elf?!" one of them yelled at me. "You better talk quick scum!" the other guard shouted menacingly. "He...I...oh fuck it!" I said giving up on an explanation. I grabbed a knife lying on a nearby table and threw it at one of them. It twisted as it whizzed in the air, catching the guard in his chest, causing blood to spurt everywhere. The other guard quickly rose out of his seat, but I was faster. I pounced on him, and with a dagger I had looted earlier, I slit his throat. Soris and I continued on into a messy kitchen. A old, fat human cook looked at us began yelling. An elven servant suddenly hit him over the head with a frying pan. "You have no idea how long that shem had it coming." the elven man grunted. "Have you seen a group of elven maidens?" I asked. "You're one of the girls they brought in aren't you? You should hurry. They're being kept in Vaughn's room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before the storm hits." he said before he ran off.

After wandering the mansion and killing all of the guards that we came across we saw Nelaros. Unfortunately, the guard captain ,and two other guards were there also. I heard the familiar sound of metal striking flesh and gazed upon my betrothed lying on the floor in a growing puddle of blood. The guard captains sword was red with it. "See. I told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents." the guard captain said. "Should we keep the knife-eared bitch alive?" one of the guards asked. "She killed our boys. She dies." the guard captain growled. Tears formed in my eyes and I drew my sword and dagger. "I'm going to enjoy this.." I hissed. "Stupid wench. We'll show you how men fight." the captain sneered. They all rushed towards Soris and I. Soris had a crossbow readied and shot one in the neck. I effortlessly tripped the other one that ran towards me and stabbed him in the chest. The captain hollered and swung at me with his sword. He blocked the attacks I did with my weapons and pushed me back. I staggered back but quickly regained my balance. He swung at me again, but i was expecting that. I dove underneath him and scissored my sword and dagger across his crotch. He let out a shrill scream and landed on the floor. "Fuck you." I said coldly, and stabbed him in the heart. A gurgling sound escaped from his mouth, and he died.

I looked down at Nelaros ,and saw his eyes closed. "Nelaros...I'm so sorry." Soris said sadly. I bent down and caressed Nelaros's cold cheek. "He died to save me.."I said. I held his lifeless hand and found a silver ring. I examined it closer and found an inscription on the inner part of it. It read: _For my beloved Sila. _Tears cascaded down my face like a waterfall as I gripped the ring tightly. "Let's make sure his death wasn't in vain." Soris said grimly. My eyes narrowed and I ran with Soris to Vaughn's room.

After easily defeated Vaughn's bodyguards Soris and I approached his door. I kicked it open to find Shianni laying on the ground surrounded by Vaughn and his two goons. Her dress was torn and she looked broken and brutalized. She had dark purple bruises on her neck and legs. "Well well. Look what we have here." Vaughn hissed. "Don't worry. We'll take care of them!" a goon laughed. "Quiet you idiot! They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub! What do you think that means?" he barked. "Start talking. You've got seconds to live." I growled. "Here's the thing. You're skilled obviously. You kill me and my father won't let that go. He'll burn your pigsty of an Alienage to the ground. Leave the woman here, me alive, and you leave with forty sovereigns added to your pocket." he grinned deviously. "You really think you can bribe me?!" I shouted. Soris quickly cut in "maybe he's right cousin...the Alienage might be purged again." Vaughn frowned "Last chance. Leave with your money or destroy everything you've ever cared about." I thought of the money...all the things I could buy that I never had, but then I looked at Shianni. Her innocent eyes were filled with shame, anger, and pain. I quickly looked down at my wedding ring ,and remembered the way Nelaros had looked at me when we first met. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Some things cannot go unpunished." I said with bared teeth. "Fine! I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses instead!" Vaughn roared.

Vaughn and his goons drew their swords and ran towards us. I grabbed my sword and thrust it into the floor. I held onto it as I used it as a balance. I jumped in the air and rapidly kicked one of the goons in the face while I drew my dagger and sliced open his belly. I pulled my sword out of the ground and somersaulted behind the other goon. The look on his face was full of amazement and shock. I found it rather funny at the time and laughed as I slit his throat. Vaughn who was enraged, lunged towards me. I dropped to the ground and kicked him hard in the shin. He fell, gasping for breath. In one sure, swift movement, my dagger and sword simultaneously decapitated him. His blood sprayed in my mouth, and I spat it out with disgust. I kicked his head away and knelt by Shianni. Soris went in a side room to get Valora and the bridesmaid. Shianni stared up at me with big doe eyes. "Are they dead? You killed them?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Like dogs Shianni." I said gently as I helped her stand up. "Good...good." she cried. "Let's get out of here." I ordered Soris and the others when they entered the room. With Shianni leaning against me, we walked back to the Alienage and didn't look back.

We arrived to see Valendrian and Duncan waiting for us. "What happened?" Valendrian asked with exasperation. Soris explained everything, who we had lost, and who we had killed. "Then the guards could already be on their way here." Duncan frowned. "The guards are here!" someone randomly shouted. "Calm down. Let's see what comes of this." Valendrian calmly stated. "I seek Valendrian! Elder and administrator of the Alienage!" the leader of the guards proclaimed. "Here captain. I'm assuming that you came here in response to today's...disruption?" Valendrian asked smoothly. "Don't play ignorant with me elder! The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that flows throughout the entire palace. I need names and I need them now!" the captain announced. I looked at Soris and he looked at me. He shook his head, but I nodded. I stepped forward. "It was my doing." I said coldly. The captain scoffed "you expect me to believe that one woman did all of that?" "We're not all so helpless captain." Valendrian muttered. "You save many by stepping forward. I do not envy your fate ,but I applaud your courage." the captain said to me. "Very well. This elf will wait in the dungeon until the Arl returns. As for the rest of you, back to your houses!" the captain shouted.

"Captain. A word if I may?" Duncan interjected. "What is it Grey Warden? The situation is handled as you can see." the captain said with an arched eyebrow. "Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Wardens right of conscription. This elf is in my custody now." Duncan proclaimed. "Son of a tied down...fine. I cannot challenge your rights. But I have one request. Get this elf out of the city. Today." the captain grunted. "Agreed." Duncan replied. The captain and guards then lumbered off. "You're with me now. Say your goodbyes and pack your bags. You're going to join the Grey Wardens and travel with me to Ostagar." Duncan told me. "Understood." I said with my head spinning in disbelief.

As I trudged towards my house I saw how some of the elves were looking at me. Some with anger smeared across their face, others with admiration, others with sadness. I gazed up at the mighty tree that guarded our Alienage. It was sad how I would never see it again. "At least I won't have to rest my eyes upon these rotting shacks, dusty roads, and drunken idiots." I chuckled to myself. My father stood outside our house. With sorrowful eyes he wished me well and told me that my mother would've wanted me to go out into the world. I hugged him and entered the house. Shianni ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "You took all the blame. You're amazing. You know that?" she smiled. "Well, I got what I wanted. I'm leaving this dump." I smirked half-heartedly. "That's what you've always wanted. Good for you. But before you go I want to tell you something. When the world was at its worst, there you were, fire in your eyes. Like something out of a storybook!" she exclaimed. " I love you Sila. Make us proud out there." she smiled as a tear ran down her face. "I love you too Shianni." I said as I bit my lip. I opened the door and slumped back to Duncan. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. "Yes." I replied sadly. "Good then we set off for Ostagar immediately." he said with a certain urgency in his voice. As we neared the exit of the Alienage, I didn't know whether to blow it a kiss, or to spit on it. Either way I wouldn't see it again for a long time. I pushed the thoughts aside as I wondered of what might await me at Ostagar.


End file.
